


Heat Stroke

by space_angel



Category: Diablo III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_angel/pseuds/space_angel
Summary: Heat stroke leads to meat stroke baby. ;)





	Heat Stroke

            Leah couldn’t remember when it had started to happen. Though Tyrael had once been an angel, and while he still most certainly was no normal mortal, he was _definitely_ a man now. She would catch herself staring after him, his broad shoulders appeared even wider under all that armor. His skin was rough, though he had never truly possessed any till a short time ago. It was as though his flesh already showed the trials he had undergone: falling from Heaven, being kidnapped by cultists, fighting battles. Yet, his apparent age made him only more attractive to her. It made him seem older, more mature, and though she would never admit it, Leah had always had a thing for the older gents. Maybe it stemmed from being raised by an extremely old man, she was more accustomed to older individuals. In fact, there had been such a lack of fellow children in her life, and her life had been so much more difficult than that of the typical child, she actually had a difficult time relating to anyone her own age. She had known for some time that she was far more mature than other people her age.

            Maybe it was the heat of the desert as they trekked their way alongside the caravan towards Caldeium, but Leah couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off of the once-angel today. Her eyes raked over his body, watching the way he walked, his powerful shoulders, the way the sweat gleamed on his face and neck. The distraction was so great that she forgot to continually drink water from the pouch tied to her belt to prevent the onset of intense dehydration this desert was known to cause. She never realized how delirious she was becoming, her footsteps slowing and her vision blurring. As her odd behavior became more apparent to her companions, they also began to notice the source of her distraction. Finally, Lyndon let out a laugh, falling back to Leah’s side, “Well, well, well, dear Leah. Here I thought I could woo you with my charms, but it appears you have a different type all together: ex-angels who not only look twice your senior, but are actually millennia old. At least you set your goals high, my dear!” He laughed again, thumping her on the back a couple of times.

            Leah could hear the words he was saying, could feel the outrage and hurt welling inside her as the entire party turned to look at them, including Tyrael. She felt her face go redder than ever in the desert heat, but then Lyndon smacked her back jovially a couple of times. Suddenly her vision darkened, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the hot, white sand of the desert coming towards her.

 

            She awoke hours later to find that it was night, and she was lying on a cot in a tent somewhere. A few small candles burned here and there around the room, providing some light. It seemed her eyes had only been open moments when someone stood from a chair in the corner of the room. She didn’t recognize the old woman, but she was dressed as a servant. The woman left the tent without saying a word, and a few minutes later Tyrael emerged through the tent opening. Her throat went tight and her mouth dry, her cheeks blushing slightly. Tyrael at first said nothing, instead moving the chair from the corner of the room to her bedside. Next he brought over a tray filled with fruits, a bottle, and a cup. Opening the bottle he poured her some water. They sat in silence was she drank glass after glass of water, and ate most of the fruit off the tray.

            Finally, she tried to calm herself, gathering her courage. Yet, her heart still raced when she asked, “Where are we?”

            “Caldeium,” Tyrael replied. “After you fell unconscious, we tried to move you into the caravan’s shade and pouring water on you in an attempt to cool you. However, your body temperature continued to rise. Afraid you would die of heat stroke, we removed one of the horses from the wagons and I rode on ahead with you to Caldeium.”

            Leah refused to meet his gaze, “I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked, and her eyes welled with tears.

            His large hand cupping her shoulder made her skin tingle. “No, Leah, I am sorry. I should have ensured that you were well. After all that has happened to you recently, no one can blame you for being distracted. And it was not right of Lyndon to behave as he did towards you.” A look must have passed over her face, because his expression changed to one of concern. “What is it, Leah?”

            She sighed, “Oh, I guess I was just hoping you hadn’t heard what he said…” She trailed off, realizing that she had basically just admitted that everything he had said was true.

            He didn’t remove his hand from her shoulder though, only squeezed it tighter, pulling her to face him. “I’m sorry, Leah. I’m afraid I know very little about such things.”

            Leah’s shock at not being outright rejected must have been apparent on her face, as Tyrael again looked as though he might ask her what was wrong. Instead, in an unparalleled act of courage or stupidity, brought on by the heat stroke or loneliness from the loss of her uncle, Leah leaned up to the angel and placed a quick kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she was surprised to see how quickly Tyrael’s mood had changed. His pupils were blown wide, his breathing quickened, she could even see his heartbeat becoming more rapid as she watched the pulse point on his neck. When he said nothing, instead remaining completely still in his chair, she reached out and grabbed his large hand, holding it in both of hers. It was damp with sweat.

            His eyes were fixed on her as she caressed his hand, and she realized she had complete control over him. She had always imagined he would be the one with the power if a situation like this ever magically arose between them, but now she realized her error. Angels were non-sexual beings, and since coming to Sanctuary as a mortal, Tyrael had had no other sexual experiences. If this went on, she would be his first… everything. She had already taken his first kiss, and without even asking. She felt a twinge of guilt go through her, and set his hand down carefully on his knee.

            “Leah?” Tyrael’s voice was hoarse and low.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

            He suddenly gripped her chin roughly, pulling her face up and forcing their eyes to meet. Leah was surprised at his roughness, and at the hunger she found burning in his eyes. That was when she also realized that he may not know what to do, but that he wanted this as well. There were many reasons why she should stop this here and now: his angelic past, their age difference, the quest they were both sworn to serve. Not to mention the suddenness of everything and the uncertainty she felt about his feelings towards her. But if she was honest with herself, the quest they were undertaking was dangerous and frightening. It had already taken her uncle, so if there was any joy to be had for either of them…

            “Leah…” Tyrael’s voice was a whisper, his eyes questioning.

            She brought their mouths together again, this kiss much longer and deeper than the first. Leah opened her mouth, ran her tongue against the angel’s until he took the hint and opened his as well. She plundered his mouth, pulling him closer until he was holding himself above her prostrate body on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, she reached down between his legs. Luckily, he had already changed from his armor to simple robes for the evening. She easily slipped her hand into them, and grabbed his length, finding it ready rock hard and leaking.

            Tyrael shuddered and broke the kiss, moaning deep in his throat. Leah smirked and flipped them, which was really more of her guiding Tyrael onto his back. She straddled his thighs, looking at the huge tent in his robes. Opening his robes carefully, she reveal his body to the cool night air of Caldeium’s desert. The goosebumps rising all over his skin and the way his body shuddered at the sudden chill got her hot, and she could feel her clit starting to get wet. She shivered herself when she took Tyrael’s huge dick back in hand, realizing it was probably the largest she had ever seen. Without hesitation, and perhaps even greedily, she bent down and swallowed down as much of his cock as she could. The feeling of the head fucking her throat open turned her on even more, and she moaned around his dick. Tyrael was moaning and bucking wildly against her, his hands fisted in the blankets.

            She pulled off with a pop, before quickly standing and stripping down. Tyrael watched her closely as she once again straddled him, this time completely naked. She leaned forward so her breasts huge in his face, “You can touch, if you want.” His huge hands came up, cupping her ass and hips, then her sides, and finally her breasts. She moaned when his hot hands covered her breasts, her nipples hardened by the cool night. He ran his thumbs over them, and her moans became even more wanton, her hips rubbing against him so that her wet clit dragged across his skin.

            Leah looked down, her vision hazy once more but for an entirely different reason. Her breathing was ragged, making her breasts rise and fall quickly in his hands. Her voice was rough as she whispered, “Tyrael.”

            She laid back on the bed, and Tyrael instinctually sat up to follow her. She spread her legs wide, giving him the best view possible, as she reached down and started playing with her pussy. He watch intently. She rubbed her clit at first, before quickly inserting two fingers into herself, making herself moan loudly. Fingering herself, she watch Tyrael through hooded eyes. Eventually, he reached out, running a finger over her wet folds. The sensation was more intense when he did it, making her cry out. Suddenly, it was as though she had lost all control. She was rutting against his hand, and chanting, “More, please, more.” When he shoved two fingers into her as well, she gasped and bucked, coming on his fingers. She could feel her wetness sliding down their fingers, her pussy tightening around them.

            When she pulled her hand away, he did as well. Lost in the fervor of their lovemaking, Leah pulled him down on top of her, pushing her hips up against his, grinding into his dick, “Please, put it in.” Tyrael seemed to understand what she meant, grabbing his member and aligning it with her tight hole. He started to push in slowly, but Leah just bucked back against him, slamming his dick all the way inside. She started fucking him from the bottom, getting him familiar with the motion.

            When he started thrusting on his own as well, Leah stopped and instead grabbed her legs, pulling them up and wide. Tyrael groaned deeply at the change, driving his dick deeper and harder into her. He grabbed her legs for her, holding them in place. With her hands free, Leah brought them up to play with her tits, rolling the nipples between her fingers and making herself moan. It must have turned Tyrael on, because suddenly he was coming, his dick pulsing inside her, filling her with his cum. It was something she normally avoided, but this time it was too damn hot, she didn’t even care. The feeling of hot cum shooting into her pussy and filling her, being fucked into her, and out of her as Tyrael continued to trust, sent her over the edge again. Her pussy constricted around him, her own juices running over his dick and down her thighs.

 

           They laid there for a time, before Leah stood and gathered up a rag, a towel, and a wash basin with water. After cleaning themselves, they sat on the bed side by side, quiet. Finally, Tyrael cleared his throat, “Leah?”

           She could tell that he was confused about what happened next. She smiled at him gently, “You can sleep here with me, but I would understand if you’d prefer not to.”

           “Very well,” he said gesturing towards the cot. “Though it may be a tight fit.”

           “Well,” Leah smiled, unable to contain herself. “I would think you’d be used to that after tonight.” The look on his face told her he definitely didn’t get the joke.

**Author's Note:**

> May do more chapters later?


End file.
